After The Battle
by Foosemittee
Summary: Draco Malfoy is considered a criminal in the wizard world, and has no choice but to become a student at a prestigious college in order to try to get a Muggle job. Unfortunately, his past seems to have followed him...
1. A Reminder of the Past

A lone figure stood in the middle of the crowded hall. The rest of the students passed by him like a river passes uncaringly by a boulder placed in its midst. The man who felt invisible walked slowly, sat in the back of his classes, and was only noticed by the teachers when his reports were found at the bottom of the turn-in baskets.

"Whatever happened to him?" people asked in the place where he'd come from. "Did he die? Wasn't he evil or something?"

Yeah…life was tough.

"Is that…" a voice called out from within the crowd. The handsome English major formerly known as Draco Malfoy turned, wondering who was so interesting. Then he saw her. "Don't tell me you're going to Oxford, too!" Draco didn't recognize the girl, but he knew that she meant trouble.

"Listen," he growled, looking down on her from his superior height. "I don't know you, and you most certainly don't know me." The petite blonde girl smirked at him.

"'Course you wouldn't know me," she muttered shyly, obviously not taking the hint that he was desperate and dangerous. "I'm Jezebel Goyle. The one they don't talk about." She shrugged cheerfully. "I can't do—er—" she waved her hands around in an awkward attempt to convey 'magic' without having to say the word aloud.

"Your parents must be so proud," Draco replied condescendingly. "Now, if you don't mind, I've—"

"Got classes?" The girl looked up at him interestedly. "So, what are you going for? English? Law?"

"I'm looking forward to a career in criminal pathology," he replied with scorn. "If you don't run along and find something better to stare at, I might consider taking you on as a subject."

"Right," she replied, blushing. "I heard you, um, killed some people or something," she muttered. Draco glared at her until she started showing obvious signs of discomfort. Then he quickly walked to the nearest exit and fled with style.


	2. Quit Stalking My Facebook

The former wizard previously known as Draco Malfoy returned to his apartment that day and picked up a newspaper. In some foreign part of the world, one he was fairly sure should have forgotten him by then, a certain celebrity had married his high-school sweetheart.

"Oh, I _so_ care," Draco growled, feeding the wizard newspaper into the paper shredder. He felt a vague sense of satisfaction that Harry Potter had gotten married instead of pursuing an actual career. Draco knew that Potter was rich enough to live comfortably. However, it was just nice to know that he wouldn't accomplish anything worth talking about, while Draco would eventually be a professor of English—hopefully a renowned one. A knock on the door brought Draco out of his imaginings, and he opened it to find the girl from the hallway standing outside.

"Hey," she said cheerfully. "Y'know, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot a while ago, and I thought it was only fitting that we be on friendly terms, seeing as we come from the same background and all." She smiled up at him innocently. Draco stared at her in shock.

"What are you doing here? How did you find out where I live?"

"Facebook," she replied. Draco gritted his teeth, trying to remain calm.

"Listen," he growled. "I don't _want_ to be on 'friendly terms' with you. Nor do I want to have any interaction with you whatsoever—social or otherwise. Don't talk to me again, and quit fucking stalking my facebook!" He slammed the door in her face. …Despite his harsh words, he was pretty sure he'd be hearing from her again. Maybe he needed a new lock.

…


	3. Who ARE You!

The ex-wizard who had, in previous years, responded to the moniker 'Draco Malfoy' stood in the metro, fuming.

"…and so I was chatting with my professor about the complexities of Heathcliff and I was just thinking, who else in this world broods like that and sulks so oppressively? And then I thought, oh! Draco Malfoy-er-Colin Smith! That's your name now, isn't it? That got me thinking about Colin _Firth_ which got me thinking about Pride and Predjudice which got me thinking about Jane Austen who published all her works during that one time period…oh, what's it called?..."

"I'm going to jump off this fucking train and grab hold of the third rail," 'Colin' muttered.

"…which made me think of those sisters…er…the Wuthering Heights ones…and then I was all the way back at Heathcliff again and I couldn't help but think of Kate Bush and her voice does _so _remind me of Stevie Nicks—I don't know why—so as I was looking through iTunes for some Fleetwood Mac, I had the sudden craving for cheeseburgers—something to do with witches, cats, the internet, and so on—and then as I was walking along who should I run into but Mr. Heathcliff himself—er—Draco—um I mean 'Colin'…"

"Seriously. I'm going to do it." 'Colin' said grimly. "Shut the fuck up."

"I think you don't know how to have fun," the girl stated primly.

"I think you need to see a psychiatrist, or take some Ritalin, or jump off a bridge, or do _anything _that doesn't involve me," he replied. They stepped out of the subway and onto the concrete. She followed him up the stairs to the rainy streets. He grimaced in annoyance when she opened an umbrella over the both of them.

"You know, I don't _have_ to spend all this time with you," she reminded him. "I _choose_ to."

"I really wish you wouldn't," he sighed, walking faster.

"Listen, if you really don't want to hear about what's been going on with the old gang, just—"

"That's exactly it!" he shouted, turning around quickly to face her. "There is no 'old gang', and I don't care about anything you have to say, much less whether you 'spend time with me' or not. I don't know you, I don't know what you want, but what _I _want is for you to let me live my normal, boring, _muggle _life in peace!" She reared up defensively.

"Do you think I'm here for _you?_" She smirked. "I'm supposed to keep an eye on you. It's a favor for a friend of mine." The former wizard's face paled.

"Who?"

…


End file.
